In Too Deep
by Stessa
Summary: She hated to admit it, but she was in love. She was in too deep, and the worst part of it was, that she was in love with HER. A five part Shaylor.
1. Part 1

_Hi, new story from me. Yet again, a totally new pairing. This is a Shaylor, y'know, Sharpay and Taylor. I don't know if that pairing has a name yet, but I've read some pretty cool stories about them, and since I like to pair Sharpay with everything that can walk, I thought why not try something new once again? And I've been working on this all day long, when I really was supposed to write on my joint fics :)_

_This whole fic is also dedicated for my two awesome proof readers, Catie and Bethany, thanks for reading, and helping with the title. You girls seriously rock!_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical, or any of the music references I used in this chapter. _

* * *

**In Too Deep**

**Part 1.**

Sharpay Evans hated to admit it, but she was in love. She was so desperately in love, that she didn't know what to do with herself. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't think, she couldn't eat, and she couldn't concentrate in school. She couldn't even concentrate during Drama Class, and that cost her the lead with Ryan in the next school production.

But she didn't care, because all that mattered was the object of her affections. It was all she thought about. She often wondered how she fell in love like that, because Ice Princesses aren't supposed to fall in love. They're supposed to go from one guy to another and move on without a doubt. But she had fallen, and she had fallen hard.

The worst part about it was: She had fallen for a girl. A totally un-cool, un-smart, un-popular girl, and yet she had fallen for her. Sharpay didn't understand, how did it happen? One day she was walking through the hallways, flirting left and right, while talking trash about the girl, but the next day… she was looking her way every time she had the chance. And the worst part of it was, she had a boyfriend, and Sharpay couldn't stand to watch him with her everyday, it hurt like nothing had ever done, and all she wished was to have her.

But things weren't that easy, because it would not be accepted. Her parents would hate her, people would hate her, and she could never get herself to tell her. But yet, she wanted to break up the relationship she had with her boyfriend, just to be able to tell her how she felt. If she had been like Gabriella, she wouldn't even have thought about it, because good girls want what's best for the people they love, but Ice Princesses don't want that. They want what's best for themselves, and Sharpay believed that Taylor was best for her.

Sharpay sighed and continued drawing a doodle on her paper. She was supposed to take notes, they had science. But it was too hard when Taylor was sitting a few tables away from her with her boyfriend. They looked so happy. Taylor always took time to explain Chad everything. It really looked like she loved him. And they sat next to each other! Sharpay was stuck with goody-goody Gabriella Montez instead, because her boyfriend, the Basketball King, had paired up with Zeke. And Taylor ditched her for Chad, so she'd have to stick with Sharpay, not really Gabriella's wish, Sharpay knew that.

Their teacher told them to read page 45 – 60, and then answer some lame questions from the blackboard, but Sharpay didn't bother. She was gonna fail science anyway. It wasn't because she was bad at school, she just didn't understand science. She got top grades in all the other subjects, but not science. There was just something about it that she didn't get. She used to work hard and try, but when she failed anyway, she didn't want to bother herself.

She opened her book and placed it upright on the table in front of her, pretending to read, while writing things on her paper. She kept erasing it though, because she couldn't let anyone see that she kept writing her name next to Taylor's, and even combining them to one, like 'Bradgelina'. She couldn't decide what sounded best though. Shaylor or Taypay. Taypay sounded kinda cute, but she liked to believe that Shaylor won the competition.

She let her gaze leave her paper, after drawing on top of what she wrote, and it wandered towards Taylor and Chad immediately. Chad had his arms around Taylor, who was already busy answering the questions. Sharpay liked that about her. She was so smart. And why did she go out with a failure like Danforth? He didn't deserve her. Sharpay thought she deserved her. Well, more than Chad anyway.

She let out another sigh, and let her gaze linger on Taylor's neck for a few seconds. That dark beauty was amazing.

"It's obvious, you know?"

Sharpay turned her head to the side, to find the goody-goody, totally saint Gabriella Montez looking at her, with a smock smile on her face. She looked like she just uncovered a big mystery, and Sharpay didn't understand why. She just bit her lip, and placed her book on top of her paper, hoping Gabriella hadn't read anything, "What?"

"It's obvious," she repeated, nodding towards Chad and Taylor, "You like Chad, it's obvious."

Sharpay felt the need to laugh, but she held it in, not wanting to get detention. So Gabriella believed she liked Chad!? Ha, that was the joke of the year, why would she like Chad? What could anyone see in him? He's as dumb as the day's long. But of course, that would be what Gabriella believed. She couldn't admit to that though, simply because it wasn't true, and it would ruin her reputation. "And why would you think that?" she asked, placing her head in the palm of her hands.

"You keep looking at him." Gabriella said, leaning back in her chair, "And you look at Taylor too, like you're jealous of her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sharpay said, arching her eyebrows, "Why would I like Danforth? He's just Troy's sidekick, he's nothing special. And he's not even hot, okay? I was staring out of the window."

"I know you're blonde, Sharpay, but don't play dumb!" Gabriella whisper-yelled, not wanting to get caught either, "Every time I have a class with you, that Taylor is in, you keep staring her down. Get over yourself! Chad loves Taylor, he'd never go out with a girl like you."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and leaned back in her chair too, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this," she said, "But I do not like Chad Danforth, that is the grossest accusation anyone has ever given me, so let it go, Gabriella, you don't know a thing."

"I swear," Gabriella said, leaning slightly towards Sharpay, who wondered when she'd gotten so much courage, "…if you do anything to hurt my best friend, I'll kill you. I love Taylor, so back off, Blondie!"

Just then the bell rang, and Gabriella got her things together, leaving the classroom in a hurry. Sharpay stared after her, not believing that the goody-goody had just said that. That was progress for her, Sharpay was proud in some weird way. She begun packing her things together, looking up to find Taylor still in the classroom, talking to their teacher.

Sharpay was about to leave, when he stopped her: "Miss Evans?"

She turned around, a fake smile plastered on her face, "Yes, sir?"

"Your grades have been falling again," he said, "You were making progress at some point, but now it seems like you're distracted and you really need help, or else Mrs. Darbus is not gonna let you be in the play."

"Oh," Sharpay whispered, her face falling. She hadn't been thinking a lot about drama lately, but being pulled out because of a bad grade in science would seriously kill her, "I don't know what to say, sir. I'm doing the best I can, I just don't get it."

"That's where miss McKessie comes in." he said, padding Taylor on the arm, "She, as you might know, is very talented, and is on the Scholastic Decathlon Team. She's helped Mr. Danforth a lot with his grades, and I was just asking her if she might help you. If you want her to, of course. But I suspect you do."

"Oh," Sharpay repeated, making eye contact with Taylor for a second, before turning back to their teacher, "I doubt she can help me, but I'd like that." she swallowed and gave the black beauty a smile, "If it's not too much trouble?"

"Oh don't worry!" Taylor said, cheery as always, "I'd love to help you. And Chad has really made progress, so I think you can too. And… then I was hoping you might help me with something too. Y'know, a favour for a favour?"

"Sure," Sharpay quickly replied, curious about what it was though.

"I'll leave you two alone," their teacher said, "And miss Evans, I'll tell Mrs. Darbus that she can keep you in the production for awhile. I think you're gonna move a few grades up in no time with the help of miss McKessie." He turned for the door, "Have a good day."

"You too." Taylor quickly said, watching him leave. Then she turned back to Sharpay and shot her a huge smile, "So, what do you say we get together after school? I can help you with that paper we have due. And teach you some basic stuff. What do you say?"

"Cool," Sharpay smiled, "Can we go to your house? We'll take my car?"

"Of course," Taylor said, as they walked out of the classroom, side by side, "You know… people have totally misjudged you, Sharpay. I've only spent these 10 minutes with you, but I've already realized you're not bitchy."

"Yeah well," Sharpay said, thinking about what Gabriella had said during class, "People misjudge all the time."

**-- Sharpay – Taylor – Sharpay – Taylor --**

Sharpay leaned against her white convertible, pulling her sunglasses from her hair to her nose. The sun was shining brightly, and it looked like it was gonna be a good afternoon. She was waiting for Taylor, who just had to go say bye to Gabriella and grab a few things from her locker. In some weird way, Sharpay felt like Taylor wanted to tell her something, but couldn't get herself to do it. She was hiding something. Maybe it had to do with the favour she briefly talked about during class?

Sharpay got a huge smile on her face, as she saw Taylor coming out of the school. She waved her hand, making sure she saw her. Taylor waved back, and quickly made her way towards her. She stopped and took in the car. It was pretty new, Sharpay just got it a month ago.

"Wow," she said, her jaw hanging open, as she made her way around it, "I'm no expert in cars, but seriously, Sharpay, that is _so_ tight!"

"I know," Sharpay smirked, opening her door, and sliding into the smooth leather seat, "Take a seat, tutor, you're about to get the ride of your life."

Taylor squealed, and threw her back pack into the backseat. She then opened the door and slid in too, still totally amazed. She looked around the car, blinking a few times, "Do you have any good music?"

Sharpay opened the CD holder, and smiled, "Take your pic, my dear." And then she started the car, driving out of the parking spot. She knew where Taylor lived. She wasn't proud of it, but two weeks ago, she had looked it up, because she wanted to go tell her how she felt. But when she had been driving past her house for the 5th time, she had chickened out.

"Wow, you like Kelly Clarkson?" Taylor said, holding up 'Breakaway', "Oh my God, The All American Rejects! That's so cool!"

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Sharpay said, giggling a little.

"I'm sorry, it's just…. I always figured you were a pop girl, y'know? The songs you sing in school are very pop-y, don't you think?" Taylor quickly said, popping Kelly Clarkson into the stereo, while pressing the track button. Soon _Behind These Hazel Eyes _were playing, and Taylor turned the volume up, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't, don't worry." Sharpay smiled, bobbing her head along to the music, "I know it's pop music I sing, but I do enjoy pop. I listen to different music. Practically everything. I also have a weakness for Broadway."

"Well, of course," Taylor smiled, "You've got to know what that's about. Considering you're going to act there yourself."

"Wow, you really think I can make it?" Sharpay questioned.

"I know you can." Taylor said, "You love theatre. It's not like Gabriella and Troy, who just do it because they think it's fun. It really means something to you, and that's important. You're dedicated."

"Kinda like you and science?" Sharpay asked, as they turned onto the street where Taylor lived.

"Yeah," Taylor said, "Kinda like that."

Sharpay parked her car in front of Taylor's house, and they both got out, smacking the doors behind them. They grabbed their things and hurried into the house. It was open, so Sharpay suspected that someone was home.

"Mom!?" Taylor hollered, kicking her shoes off, "I'm home, I brought a friend."

A woman, very similar in appearance as Taylor, come into the little hallway, a smile plastered on her gorgeous face. She smiled at Sharpay and stuck out her hand, "Jenny McKessie."

"Sharpay Evans," Sharpay smiled, shaking her hand, "You have a lovely house… what I've seen of it."

"Oh well, I do try." Mrs. McKessie smiled, "So, what are you girls gonna do?"

"I'm gonna help Sharpay with a science project." Taylor smiled, awkwardly at her mom. She was already on her way upstairs to her room, but she could tell her mom wouldn't mind talking to Sharpay a bit longer. She was a very friendly person, and everyone Taylor brought home was in for 20 questions.

"Yes," Sharpay nodded, smiling briefly at Taylor, "I admit it, I'm no professor. I'm failing, and they're gonna take me out of the school production if I don't get better."

"Oh, well then," Mrs. McKessie smiled, "I'll let you two get to work. I'll come up with some cookies and milk in a few, okay, Tay?"

"Sure mom." Taylor smiled, waving Sharpay along with her. They made their way up the stairs, and arrived on the first floor. Taylor's room was the first door, right hand, so they went in there.

Sharpay was a bit taken aback. She didn't know what she had expected, but definitely not what she found. Taylor's room was like a normal teenage girl's room. There were posters on the walls, like of Jesse McCartney and Brad Pitt, and such people. There was clothes thrown on the floor. Candles, books, magazines and makeup. Sharpay took it all in, thinking she could really get used to being here. "Wow," she mumbled, "This is cool…"

"What had you expected?" Taylor asked, wrinkling an eyebrow, "A lab or something?" she paused by Sharpay's guilty look, "Don't worry, Chad did the same when he first came here."

Sharpay nodded, and looked at the floor, slightly uncomfortable by the mention of her boyfriend. She took a seat on Taylor's bed, and watched the girl sit by her desk, "So, what do you need to teach me? Or should I help you first?"

"Well, mine is not so important." Taylor smiled, "Your grades are, we can't have our school star, not doing plays, now can we?" she sighed, and stood up, crossed the floor, and stopped by her shelf. She ran her finger along it, until she came to the book she was searching for. She took it out, it looked heavy and old, but Sharpay didn't say anything. Taylor turned around and threw the book on the bed, next to Sharpay, "If you need anything, you can look it up in that book. It's not gonna improve your grades, but if there's anything you don't understand, it's written in there, explained in 'normal English'."

"Really?" Sharpay said, opening the book, to look through it, "Can I borrow it?"

"Yes," Taylor said, "But we need to work on your paper. Do you have your assignment?"

"Yes," Sharpay said, fixing it out of her stack of books, "Isn't it due in two days or something?"

"Yeah," Taylor smiled, "I finished mine two weeks ago. How far are you?"

"Well…" Sharpay trailed off, feeling kinda guilty, "I didn't even start it."

"C'mon, Sharpay!" Taylor said, "We're in a hurry then!"

"I know." Sharpay mumbled, stating the obvious.

Taylor sighed and opened her laptop, fixing her notes and books, getting ready to do some work. Sharpay took a seat next to her, and looked at the screen. Taylor opened her own paper in 'word', and Sharpay's breath hitched in her throat, when she realized it was 9 pages long. Then Taylor opened a new paper, and started by writing Sharpay's name on top.

Mrs. McKessie broke through the door, with a tray full of cookies and two glasses with milk. She placed it on the table, and left again, leaving the two girls alone. Sharpay attacked the cookies immediately, she was really hungry. Taylor took one too, and drummed her fingers against the desk.

"Let's get moving then." She mumbled, "What subject did you get?"

"Something about electricity." Sharpay shrugged, "Do I look like I care? I haven't even read the assignment yet."

"Oh boy.." Taylor mumbled, "We have a lot of work to do."

"You don't say." Sharpay sarcastically replied, but then she caught Taylor's eye, and they both broke into laughter.

**-- Sharpay – Taylor – Sharpay – Taylor --**

"Oh," Taylor whined, stretching her arms, "That was like the half of it…" she turned around to find Sharpay half asleep on her bed. She giggled at the blonde girl, who was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open, "You need to come back tomorrow for the rest."

"Sure," Sharpay yawned, "What time is it?"

"Only 5:30." Taylor replied, checking her watch, "So? You wanna go home now, or do something else?"

"Can we just talk?" Sharpay asked. She didn't want to go home yet. Her parents were out of town, and Ryan was probably hanging out with somebody she didn't even know. She sat up on Taylor's bed, and crossed her legs for a real girl talk.

Taylor nodded and jumped onto the bed too. She still had something to ask Sharpay, something she had been wondering a lot about. She hoped Sharpay might be able to help her, since she was quite good with boys. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm, I have no idea." Sharpay replied, giggling a little, "Didn't you have something to ask me?"

"Oh yeah," Taylor said, "It's just… I know you've had a lot of boyfriends, and I have Chad now… It's just, I can't tell if I love him. I figured, it wouldn't matter so much, but then it does. If I'm not in love with him, I want to break it off. How do you tell if you're in love anyway?" she questioned, looking deeply into Sharpay's eyes.

Sharpay tried to blink and move her eyes away, but she couldn't. She wanted to look into Taylor's eyes forever, they were the most beautiful thing, "I could tell you how I feel…" she whispered.

"Please?"

"I'm know I'm in love, when I can't stop thinking about a person. When I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think. I can't even concentrate during Drama Class. I just want to give everything to be with that person. That's when I'm in love, when nothing is better, and everything the person does is right, and it always look good, no matter what."

"Wow, that's kinda deep, Sharpay, I never thought I'd have this talk with you." Taylor mumbled.

"Yeah well…" Sharpay said, "Blame me, but I'm in too deep."

"Yeah well.." Taylor whispered, fiddling with her bed sheets, "That does clear a few things up for me."

"I helped?" Sharpay questioned, her eyes getting big.

"Yes," Taylor confirmed, "Tomorrow I'm gonna break up with Chad. He doesn't make me feel any of those things."

* * *

_Well then, please review and tell me if you want to read more? I'm planning on posting more if I get a few positive reviews. If I get none, then don't count on it. _


	2. Part 2

_Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I'm glad so many actually liked this. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM._

* * *

**In Too Deep**

**Part 2.**

Taylor McKessie hated to do this, but she was gonna break it off with him. She didn't know how it happened, but the little spark they had, just wasn't there anymore. He was very sweet, and cute, and talented, but he just wasn't it. She really didn't know what it was, because she'd been getting a lot of different vibes lately. All she knew was that she couldn't keep kidding herself, so she was gonna get it together and break the news to him.

She was sure she was in love though. Just with someone she never dreamed of being in love with. It started out as curiosity. She went to watch _Twinkle Town _with Chad, for Troy and Gabriella's sake, but when the curtains broke apart, the first woman on stage was Sharpay Evans. She had a smaller part, and was pulling it off very well. Taylor found herself glancing at the blonde beauty. The one dance she had with Ryan on stage was amazing. She was breathtaking, and Taylor couldn't get enough of looking at her every time she was on stage during that production.

It turned into a slight crush later. She found herself looking through the yearbook pictures, lingering on her picture longer than she wanted to admit. She didn't know how you come to like a girl, but she figured it was the same as to coming to like a guy. And Sharpay was beautiful. When she passed her in the hallway, she'd sneak a glance at her, when her friends weren't looking. She was curious, it wasn't a big deal. She needed to get it out of her system, and therefore she kept her relationship with Chad.

A couple of weeks later, her crush turned into so much more. She was falling in love, and she was falling fast. She didn't like it, she didn't like it at all, but she couldn't help herself. There was something about Sharpay that thrilled her. Whether it was the way she treated everyone, the way she walked, or the was she was so passionate, Taylor didn't know, but it was there. The love.

So today she was gonna do it. She was gonna tell Chad it wasn't working out, and then she was gonna figure out a way to break the news to Sharpay. She hoped she'd take them in a good way, but there wasn't much of a chance there. Sharpay had had plenty of boyfriends, if she was gay, she would have known by now.

But then again, Taylor hadn't known either, and she was sure she was gay. Or else she was into guys and _Sharpay_. Could that be an option?

Taylor gave up on all the weird thoughts in her head and threw her fork on the plate, placing her head in her hands. It was driving her crazy, all those thoughts mixed up in one brain, it wasn't good. Troy and Gabriella were having some conversation about a double date tonight, while Chad was off somewhere. She needed to go find him, like, right now.

"…you say, Tay?"

Taylor snapped her head to the side and came face to face with Gabriella, "What?"

"You and Chad double dating with Troy and I tonight and the café?" she continued, resisting to roll her eyes, "Were you even listening?"

"Uhm, no." Taylor said, and then she pushed her lunch into the middle of the table and stood up, fixing her clothes, "I'm gonna go find Chad. See you guys later."

"Okay…" Troy said, wrinkling his eyebrows," See ya', Tay."

Taylor smiled and turned around to leave the cafeteria. On the way, she shot her eyes towards the balcony, where Sharpay was sitting. She almost froze in place, when she realized that the blonde was watching her. When she saw Taylor looking at her, she shot her a brief smile and did a funny wave, which made Taylor's heart almost skip a beat.

Taylor let out a deep sigh, and left the cafeteria. She was ready to do this. She could break it off with Chad. She could.

**-- Sharpay – Taylor – Sharpay – Taylor --**

Taylor made her way out of her last class, wanting to find Sharpay as fast as possible. She didn't want to speak to Gabriella or Troy, or whoever might talk to her. The news of her breaking up with Chad would quickly go around if Chad told Troy. But maybe he didn't, because he was too proud to say he'd been dumped. He was probably waiting until later.

But still, she was avoiding Gabriella. That way she didn't have to answer that double date question. If she just got the hell out of there and to Sharpay's car, then the two of them could go home, and work on that paper. And just have fun. It had been fun yesterday even though it was hard work. And Sharpay was different. She wasn't stupid, Taylor realized. She just didn't get science, but she knew a lot about life, almost as if she was a hundred years old and had tried everything.

When she came outside, she saw Sharpay standing in front of her white convertible, just like yesterday, she got a big smile on her face, and ran down the steps to embrace the blonde with a hug.

"Ready to go?" Sharpay asked, hopping into her car.

"Yup!" Taylor smiled, following her actions. She leaned back in the seat, and crossed her legs, enjoying the wind, as Sharpay drove onto the road. She turned on the stereo, thinking that maybe 'Breakaway' was still in, but she was wrong. This time it was Jesse McCartney's _Right Back in the Water _that came through the speakers. "You like Jesse too?" Taylor asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Sharpay said, "Kinda, he is pretty cute to look at, and he has a good voice."

"I have like… four posters of him in my room." Taylor smiled.

"I noticed yesterday, why do you think I put this on?" Sharpay asked, turning to shoot her a cocky grin.

"That's totally sweet." Taylor giggled, bobbing her head up and down to the music. They continued listening to Jesse McCartney until they reached Taylor's house. Sharpay parked just like yesterday, and they made their way inside, had a brief talk with Mrs. McKessie, and then went upstairs.

Taylor turned on her computer and Sharpay threw herself on the bed again, hoping that Taylor might just finish it for her. But of course she wouldn't. 2 minutes later, Sharpay found herself reading through a boring book, telling Taylor what to write. They continued like that for two hours, and then Sharpay put her foot down. She didn't want to do this anymore. That paper was good enough as it was. She would definitely get a better grade than usually.

Taylor let out a laugh, "You still need the conclusion, though."

"Fine," Sharpay mumbled, reaching pass Taylor, so her fingers could play along the keyboard. She started typing, a smile on her face, "…_my conclusion i_s… hmm thinking, thinking, thinking… oh yes, _my conclusion is, that since Taylor helped me with this boring paper, which is definitely better than my others, I deserve a B, and Taylor, she deserves an A, because of her sweetness, and well, she's just that good, and can I say, she has a nice…"_

"Stop it!" Taylor laughed, smacking her hands away, "He's gonna fail us both if you write that, you sound so selfish."

"That's right, baby." Sharpay just said, deleting it all nonetheless. She then turned to Taylor, her lips stuck out, in a pouty look, "Can you write it for me?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, but gave in to the weird blonde, "No, I'll just print it as it is. Why don't you pick a movie while? If you're not in a hurry to get home, of course."

"Oh I'm not!" Sharpay giggled and made her way across the floor, to look at Taylor's DVD's, "Oh great, you have 'Honey'! We are _so_ watching that!", she grabbed the DVD and turned to Taylor's DVD player, where she plopped it in, not caring if Taylor wanted to watch 'Honey' or not. But luckily she didn't seem to mind, 'cause she pressed print on her computer, letting Sharpay's paper come out, while she took a seat next to Sharpay on the bed, as the beginning of the movie started.

Sharpay placed herself on her stomach, watching Honey's every move. God, Jessica Alba was so damn delicious. And then the dancing scene came on, and Sharpay couldn't help herself, she had to make a comment about that. It was unbelievable, "Dang, look at her go!" she said.

Taylor snapped her head down, those were the exact words she had been thinking. "You like that kinda dance?"

"I like _Jessica_ more." Sharpay admitted, "Seriously, she's so hot, if she was here right now, I'd so fuck her."

"Oh," Taylor said, arching an eyebrow, "So you like women?"

"I think I like a little bit of both, y'know?" Sharpay said, slowly turning so she was sitting up, like Taylor, "I mean, if it's a hot girl, yes, I'd be attracted to her. But I think guys are hot too. What about you? Ever seen a girl you like?"

"Yeah," Taylor admitted, "I have. But she's really beautiful too. I wouldn't mind going out with a girl. I don't give a damn about what people think. If I feel good about myself, then the people who care about me, will just be happy for me." she paused, and looked Sharpay in the eye, "Right?"

"I'd like to believe so." Sharpay replied, pausing the movie, "So who is this girl? It sounds like you really like her? Is she the reason you broke up with Chad?"

"Yeah," Taylor said, smiling slightly, "She's really amazing. I kinda get the feeling she likes me too. Maybe, I dunno. I want to tell her, but it's hard, y'know?"

"Oh, I have a someone I'd like to tell something to too." Sharpay smirked, deciding that now was the time. She just hoped it'd go okay, "Actually, Taylor I-" she was cut off by Taylor's lips brushing onto hers. She was surprised for a second, but then she kissed back, which she could feel relaxed Taylor too. It didn't take very long, for their tongues to be fighting with each other inside Sharpay's mouth, and she leaned back onto the bed, taking Taylor with her.

Taylor didn't think about the fact that her mom could walk in any minute. It was a bad habit everyone had in this house. No one knocked anywhere. Neither her mom and dad, nor her two little brothers. But right now, she couldn't be bothered by it. She was on top of the girl she had dreamed about for a while, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She was just happy that Sharpay hadn't pulled away, and the thought that Sharpay may like her too, was such a thrill.

Sharpay let out a whimper beneath her, and for a minute she wondered if the blonde girl was okay. But she didn't think much about it, because they were broken apart by a ringing cell phone. Taylor recognized _Don't Cha Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me_ as her own, so she rolled off of Sharpay, and grabbed the phone on the bedside table, lying next to the heaving blonde, who was just as out of breath as she was herself.

It was Gabriella's name flashing across the screen, and she knew she couldn't ignore her best friend like that, so she pressed the green button, and placed the phone against her left ear, "Gabs?" she breathed, hoping it wasn't too obvious that she had been doing something.

"Tay…" Gabriella cheered, but then she paused, "What have you been doing? You sound so out of breath?"

"Uhm, nothing…" Taylor whispered, glancing at Sharpay who was still heaving, her chest moving up and down as she breathed out. That kiss had been some of something, "I was.. I just got home, I had to walk. What did you want?"

"Well.." Gabriella trailed off, and Taylor knew she wanted to say something she found difficult, she always hesitated in those cases, "I'm at Troy's right now, and Chad just called and said you broke up with him?"

"Yeah," Taylor admitted, trying not to giggle, as she felt a cold finger go underneath her shirt. She turned her head to the side, and found Sharpay giving her a teasing grin, "I did. Why? Is that a problem?"

"Well…" Gabriella trailed off, and Taylor could tell she was finding this hard to say, "I just thought we were going to double date. You, Chad, Troy and I. Tonight even. What happened to that plan?"

"Is a double date more important than my happiness?" Taylor asked, and this time she had to let out a giggle, because Sharpay was tickling her stomach.

"No, of course not!" Gabriella said, "I just thought that- wait, what are you doing? Why are you laughing?"

"No reason," Taylor quickly said, slapping Sharpay's hand away, while she gave her a hard glare, "I was just… Nothing. I'm sorry Gabby, if I ruined your date plans, but I just… I don't like Chad like that, he's a cool guy, but… there's someone else I like. Someone I'm actually madly in love with." She looked at Sharpay just as she said it.

Sharpay shot her a smile, and mouthed 'I'm madly in love with you too', which made Taylor smile like some idiot.

"Really?" Gabriella questioned, "Who?"

"Not important." Taylor quickly said.

"But can you come tonight then?" Gabriella asked, "Of course Chad is not coming, he's mending his broken heart, but you can tag along with Troy and I."

"But I don't wanna be third wheel!" Taylor whined, but then she got a smile on her face, as she realized what could happen, "Actually, can I bring a date instead?"

"Sure," Gabriella said, "I can't wait to meet this lucky guy."

"Nah," Taylor said, brushing her off, "I'll see you at 7:30., okay?"

"Fine Tay, love ya'." Gabriella said, and then she hung up.

Taylor hung up too and placed her phone on the bedside table again, feeling a little defeated, though she didn't know why. She turned to look at Sharpay, who had retired her hand from underneath Taylor's blouse, and was lying on her side, studying her face really hard. "That was Gabriella." Taylor whispered.

"I figured as much." Sharpay smiled. She looked at the brunette for a second, but then she reached out and placed her hand on Taylor's cheek, rubbing it lightly, as a deep desire overcame her. She slowly leaned forward and placed another kiss on Taylor's slightly parted ones. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was totally amazing.

Taylor closed her eyes, and breathed out heavily, "Sharpay…" she whispered, looking the blonde girl in the eyes, "Do you want to go on a date with me? I just told Gabriella I'd bring someone for a double date tonight, and… well, since it's you I like it would make most sense. I totally understand if you don't want to though, but-"

"Taylor!" Sharpay cut her off, a grin plastered on her face, "I'd love to go with you."

"Troy and Gabriella are gonna be there." Taylor said, looking at her a little sad, she had a smile on her face though.

"I don't care who sees us, Tay," Sharpay said, lovingly reaching out her hand to stroke Taylor's cheek again, "Because all I care about is our feelings. We could tell the whole world for all I care. Let's start with Troy and Gabriella. You do know we can keep it a secret as long as you want, though, right?"

"You really want to be my girlfriend?" Taylor asked, "As in for real?"

"Yes," Sharpay whispered, and then she leaned over, moving on top of Taylor, kissing her lips lightly, "For real."

"That's amazing…" Taylor whispered back, kissing Sharpay hard on the lips, "We'll take it step by step. The hardest ones to break it to will be my parents."

"I think it will be mine too." Sharpay giggled, "They were okay with Ryan being gay though, so they have to be cool with this. They were counting on me with the grandchildren though, but who says you can't have that just because you like other women?"

"I'm with you on that one," Taylor said, "Can you get together tomorrow? It's Friday."

"Oh!" Sharpay exclaimed, "You can sleep over at my house! My parents aren't home, and Ryan is out with his boyfriend. We could watch movies and drool over Jessica Alba together!?"

"I'd like that," Taylor whispered, kissing her lips lightly.

**-- Sharpay – Taylor – Sharpay – Taylor --**

"So?" Taylor said, as she was looking at Sharpay. They were standing outside on the front porch, Sharpay was just about to head home, because it was 6 o'clock and she had to get ready.

"I'll pick you up, and we can go together, okay?" Sharpay said, smiling a little.

"Yes," Taylor agreed, "Just my thought."

"I'll see you later then," Sharpay replied, before leaning in to give Taylor a deep hug. When she pulled back, she quickly placed her lips on top of hers in a quick kiss, before retiring to her car.

Taylor watched her leave, waving her hand goodbye. She couldn't wait until their date. She had to get ready!

* * *

_Ha, okay, so next chapter should be here soon, I hope you enjoyed this. Please remember to leave me a review, eh? _


	3. Part 3

_Thanks for the kind reviews, they mean a lot to me. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM._

* * *

**In Too Deep**

**Part 3.**

Sharpay hurried around her room, looking for something to wear. She couldn't decide. She wanted to look perfect for Taylor – it was their first date, and she suspected that they were gonna have a lot more in the future. At least she hoped they would.

Taylor was amazing, and those kisses they shared this afternoon had been mind-blowing. She knew her parents would be disappointed by her choice, but Ryan was dating some guy named Derek, and they accepted that, so at least they could accept this too.

Her hair was in braids, she was trying to let it curl a little after her shower. She had curly hair for real, but it was curls so out of control. So if she showered and then braided her hair, it would look sweet. Normally she just straightened it. She hoped her hair would dry before she had to leave. She rushed into her walk-in closet. None of the clothes she had tried on were good enough. It was all scattered around her room, on her bed, her table, her chairs, even the floor.

She tried on a black dress, but took it off again because she couldn't look too dressy. It wasn't a fancy place, it was a café of some sort, and they were going to drink a latte or something. It was no biggie, so maybe she should stop pretending like it was, and just dress herself? She finally decided on a jeans skirt along with a white tube top, hoping it would look good. She put it on and examined herself in the mirror. She looked fine enough.

She pulled her hair out, and let it fall along her shoulders. She was satisfied to see small curls around her face, framing it. She pulled a comb through it, and styled it a bit, before applying makeup. She didn't want to look fancy, but everyone knew Sharpay Evans wasn't a slob. She always looked presentable. What if someone was gonna take a picture of her?

When she was done with that, she put on her jewelleries. She then threw some stuff into her Gucci purse, and hurried downstairs and out of the house. She didn't know if Ryan was home, but if he was, he was probably with someone and didn't care. She hopped into her car, and turned the stereo up, bobbing her head along to Jesse McCartney's music. She was at Taylor's in no time, and got out of the car, ringing the doorbell.

It was Mrs. McKessie who opened, "Hi Sharpay," she smiled, letting her in, "Taylor told me to tell you, she'll be down in two minutes."

"That's cool." Sharpay replied, smiling to the woman.

"You're dressed up." Mrs. McKessie eyed, arching her eyebrow in a very Taylor-ish way, "Are you two girls going out to meet some cute guys or what?"

"Nah.." Sharpay trailed off, "We're meeting Troy and Gabriella."

"Oh.. Okay then." Mrs. McKessie said, "It's just.. Taylor ran around, preparing herself like when she was going out with Chad. I heard they broke up today, so I figured she was getting back in the game?"

"She is." Sharpay confirmed, "Sorta. I'm gonna help her."

Before Mrs. McKessie was able to reply, Taylor made her way down the stairs, and Sharpay literally lost her jaw. She had seen Taylor in a skirt before, on very rare occasions. But this was nothing like it. The black haired beauty was wearing a green skirt, along with a pink shirt. Her hair was pulled back, and she was wearing makeup!

"Wow," Mrs. McKessie smiled, and Sharpay was glad she said that, otherwise she would have had to say it herself, and that would have been odd, "You look amazing, I can't believe you're my daughter. And Sharpay was trying to tell me you weren't looking for guys…" she nudged Sharpay in the side and let out a giggle, "I find that hard to believe with your appearance."

"Moom!" Taylor said, blushing slightly, "Leave us alone, please? You're making me shy!"

"Sorry, honey." Mrs. McKessie said, "Well, I better get back to the movie we were watching. You two have fun, and be home by 10! It's still a school night."

"Sure mom," Taylor kissed her cheek, and grabbed Sharpay's wrist, dragging her outside. Sharpay just managed to wave bye, before the door smacked behind her. "Phew, sorry about that," Taylor breathed, "She can be a little embarrassing sometimes."

"That's okay," Sharpay said, jumping into her car, "I find her cool. At least she cares."

"Your mom doesn't?" Taylor questioned, buckling up.

"She's never home," Sharpay replied, driving onto the road, "But if I tell her I'm gay, she'll be home in a second. Dad too. They did that with Ryan, and two weeks later, when they figured there was nothing they could do, they left again, letting him mind his own business."

"That's so sad," Taylor said, "I mean, they're your_ parents_."

"I know…" Sharpay trailed off, "But I don't give a damn. I have a good life."

Taylor nodded, and they drove in silence until they reached the little café Gabriella had told them to come to. They were 15 minutes late, so Troy and Gabriella would probably be waiting. And they were gonna get quite a shock when they came. Sharpay Evans was probably not the person they expected Taylor to show up with.

They hopped out of the car, and made their way towards the door. Sharpay was nervous, and that said a lot, since Sharpay usually wasn't one to get nervous or shy. She brushed everything off. But she wanted to get along with Troy and Gabriella now. They were the package that came with Taylor, and since she didn't intend to leave Taylor alone, she had to take the package.

They went inside and Taylor scanned the room for Gabriella and Troy. She found them in the other end of the room, engaged in a deep conversation. Taylor grabbed Sharpay's hand and dragged her towards the table. They stopped before the two people, who looked up, confused.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella asked, politely.

"It's me!" Taylor said, "Taylor! Your best friend…"

"God Tay!" Gabriella said, standing up to hug her best friend, "I couldn't recognize you! What…" her gaze drifted towards Sharpay, who shot her a cute smile, "What's she doing here?"

"She's my date." Taylor simply replied, pushing Sharpay onto a chair, taking one herself too.

Gabriella was frozen, and blinked rapidly with her eyes, "Sorry…. I need a minute to rewind there… Your _date_?"

"Oh yeah," Taylor nodded, brushing her off by taking a menu, "Did you order something to drink yet? What do you want, Shar?"

"Oh, the caramel mocha is very good." Sharpay said, pointing at it in the menu, "But I think I'll go with a latte. They're good too."

"I'm just gonna have whatever you're having." Taylor decided, closing her menu, "I trust you have good taste."

"I'm dating you, ain't I?" Sharpay shot back, smiling cutely at her.

Taylor broke into a giggle, and placed a sweet kiss on Sharpay's cheek. They turned to look at Troy and Gabriella, who had yet to comment on the whole date thing. They just stared at the two girls, their jaws practically on the floor.

"What!?" Sharpay snapped, which broke them out of their trance.

"Uhm…" Gabriella breathed out, pointing between the two of them, looking really confused, "Did we miss something here?"

"What?" Taylor asked, "That I'm dating Sharpay? Yeah, I broke up with Chad because of her."

"Are you gay!?" Troy blurted out, before thinking. Two seconds later, he covered his mouth with his hand, looking really embarrassed because everyone had turned to look at them. He sunk into his chair, wishing to bury himself.

Sharpay shot the lookers a glare, and they all turned away. She placed her arms on the table, resting her head in her hands. She looked from Gabriella to Taylor, waiting for one of the two best friends to say something. It didn't seem to happen though, so she decided to break the silence, "So?" she begun, "Are we gonna order anything and start up a conversation? I'm not in the mood to be quiet."

"Are you seriously dating her, Tay?" Gabriella said, ignoring Sharpay completely, "I mean? I don't understand… Taylor, you were with Chad just two days ago!"

"I know, Gabby," Taylor said, looking at her friend, "But I'm really in love with Shar, okay? We have so much in common, and we have so much fun when we're together. Just… If you want to be friends with me, Sharpay's a part of it. Okay? So think about it."

"But Tay, I'm not gonna leave you like that," Gabriella said, smiling at her friend, "I'm just surprised, but I respect your choices. And if Sharpay makes you happy, then Troy and I are okay with it. Right Troy?" she nudged him in the side, and Troy looked up.

"Oh yeah," he said, "Totally. We're cool with it. I just.. Gabby told me you were in love with Chad?" he looked at Sharpay, questions floating in his blue pools.

"Gabriella thought I was." Sharpay said, "But I wasn't staring at Chad, I was staring at Taylor! Okay? You had it all wrong, Gabriella. I wasn't trying to steal your best friend's boyfriend, don't worry. I'm actually not that mean."

"And you're not gonna lose your status as my best friend, Gabby. We'll still be able to be together." Taylor assured her, "Just as Sharpay will be able to hang out with Ryan and Kelsi. Dating Sharpay is just like when I was dating Chad, it's the same thing, it's just a different person."

"Yeah…" Gabriella said, eyeing Sharpay, "I just.. never expected it to be her."

"Well…" Sharpay said, sighing loudly, "Neither did I, but there isn't much I can do. I was tired of having to hide my feelings, I've done it for so long. And I figured, if mom and dad are okay with Ryan's boyfriend, they can accept my girlfriend too. So when Tay and I were alone, stuff just happened… And I'm happy it did, because I don't want to have it any other way. I can finally say I'm happy. And if I'm happy, possibilities are I can be more sweet."

Taylor nodded, giggling slightly.

"Unless I'm on my period of course." Sharpay said. She just had to add that, and couldn't help but laugh because of the look Troy got on his face.

"Eew, too much information." He complained, slapping his hand to his forehead, "Is this the way it's gonna be now? Three girls and one guy? That's like.. tough for me, isn't it?"

"I could get Ryan and Derek to tag along?" Sharpay suggested, wrinkling an eyebrow, "And Chad can too if he finds himself a girlfriend."

"Yeah, alright." Troy mumbled, "Well then, let's drop this talk and order something to drink?"

"I'll go…" Sharpay said, standing up, "And it's my treat."

Taylor watched her leave, a smile playing on her lips. She loved the clothes Sharpay was wearing today. She looked totally hot. And her hair was amazing. She couldn't believe she was actually dating her. And tomorrow night was gonna be so much fun, having a sleepover at Sharpay's house!

"You really love her, don't you?" Gabriella asked, a weird look on her face. She didn't like to believe it, but she could tell by the look on Taylor's face, that this was something real. She didn't look that happy when she was dating Chad.

"I really do." Taylor said, turning her head to look at them, "It's crazy, and it means a lot to me that you can accept her. I know you've not been the best of friends because of all that trouble with _Twinkle Town_."

"It's okay, I guess she's not that bad," Troy said, eyeing her, while she was practically lying across the desk, trying to get their drinks for free (he suspected), and since it was a male waiter, it was probably gonna work, "I mean.. We'll do the best we can to get along, Taylor. But remember… I'm still friends with Chad, so you're gonna have to see him eventually."

"I don't have a problem with that," Taylor shrugged, "Maybe Chad does, I don't know, but that's his problem. I don't care."

Troy and Gabriella nodded, just as Sharpay sat down, with four lattes, "I didn't know what you guys wanted, so I just bought four lattes. I hope that's okay." she pushed a cup to each of them and placed her card on the table, "I managed to get them for free."

"Really?" Gabriella said, arching an eyebrow, "How?"

Sharpay pointed downwards, a smock smile on her face, "These two babies."

Taylor broke into a laugh, "As long as he's just looking, babe." She muttered, placing an arm around her girlfriend, "He ain't getting nowhere near you, I'm keeping you to myself."

"That's fine by me." Sharpay giggled, and then she turned around, and placed a sweet kiss on Taylor's lips. She kept her there, letting her tongue find the way into her mouth, fighting with hers. Sharpay pulled back a second later, brushing her thumb across Taylor's cheek, "You're the best."

"No, that's you." Taylor said back, biting her lip a little.

"Hallo!?" Gabriella interrupted, "Other people in the house here! And I think my boyfriend is getting turned on by looking at two girls making out."

"Sorry," Taylor mumbled, taking her cup up for a sip of latte, "We'll control ourselves, alright?"

"Please." Troy said, urging them on, "Continue, you have my blessing."

"Shut up, Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed, kicking him in the shin underneath the table, "You're a pervert"

"Tell him, please!" Gabriella said, "I can't control him anywhere."

"Naughty, naughty, Troy Bolton," Sharpay teased, sticking her tongue out at him, "I thought you were a good boy?"

**-- Sharpay – Taylor – Sharpay – Taylor --**

Sharpay looked at Taylor, a smile playing on her lips. They were standing on the front porch to Taylor's house, and it was around 9:50pm. That meant they had 10 minutes until Taylor had to be home. Taylor leaned against the door, while Sharpay wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing heat onto them.

"This was a really good date." Taylor confirmed, biting her lips, "Gabriella took it well enough. Troy too. I had fun."

"Yeah me too." Sharpay said, nodding her head a little, "I want to do it again."

"Me too."

"Good, because I really like you."

"I like you too." Taylor said, slowly leaning closer to where Sharpay was standing, pressing her lips on top of hers. Sharpay quickly removed her arms from across her chest, and pressed them closely on Taylor's back, wanting to feel her body closer to hers. Taylor wrapped her arms around Sharpay's neck, holding her head in place. It was almost like one of those cheesy romances, where fireworks erupt behind the kissing couple. It wasn't quite like it, but almost. As cliché as it sounds.

Sharpay pulled back a minute later, resting her head on Taylor's forehead, her ragged breaths on Taylor's lips. "That was the perfect way to end the perfect date, don't you think?"

"Very perfect." Taylor agreed. She pulled back and leaned against the door again, closing her eyes slightly, "Look, what about school?"

"What about it?"

"How are we.. Are we gonna tell people? They may find it weird."

"That's their problem." Sharpay just said, shrugging her shoulders, "But of course.. If you want to keep it to yourself for some time, then I'm fine with it. Whatever floats your boat, sweets."

"Cool," Taylor replied, "We'll just take it calmly."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Sharpay said, walking towards her car.

"Yes," Taylor confirmed, opening the front door, "Pick me up."

* * *

_Then. Another chapter finished. Review please?_


	4. Part 4

_Thanks again for the reviews. They do mean the world to me._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM._

* * *

**In Too Deep**

**Part 4.**

"I'll be home at 2, latest." Ryan told her, slipping on his jacket. He was going out with Derek, and Sharpay knew him well enough to know that he would probably call and say he was spending the night with him instead. Most of the time he did, anyway. But it was okay if he came home, she and Taylor wouldn't be bothered.

"Tay and I are just gonna watch some movies and have fun, we'll be okay." Sharpay assured him, as he made his way to the door.

He stopped and leaned against the frame, a curious smile playing on his lips, "Why are you suddenly hanging out with Taylor? The last two days after school she was helping you with your paper, and now she's spending the night?"

"Yeah well…" Sharpay trailed off, fiddling with the doorknob, just wanting to close the door, "We get along great, and I figured it wouldn't hurt to get some friends, y'know?"

"Sure," Ryan said, narrowing his eyes in on her, "I'll see ya' later, sis." And with that he turned around and left the house. Sharpay let out a sigh, and closed the door. Taylor would be there any second, she just had to get changed.

She danced up the stairs, and turned on her stereo, letting Alice Cooper's _Poison _stream through the speakers. She had no idea why she listened to music like this, but she loved it. The kids at school would freak if they knew the Ice Princess listened to that kind of stuff. But she danced around in her room, getting into a pair of grey sweatpants and a light pink t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and jumped down the stairs, when she heard the doorbell go.

She opened it to reveal Taylor in a pair of shorts and a lose t-shirt. Sharpay got a huge smile on her face, and dragged the girl into the house, "Hi." She cheered, closing the door, "I'm so glad you can spend the night."

"Me too." Taylor said, looking around in the big hall, "I've never been here before. Where's your room?"

"Upstairs," Sharpay said, grabbing her hand, "C'mon, Ryan just left for his night with Derek, it's probably gonna be late before he shows up, if he even does. My mom and dad are away, so we have the house to ourselves. Our housekeeper is not here, I gave her the night off, figured we could order pizza?"

"Sounds cool," Taylor replied, dancing on the inside. They had the house all to themselves. Not that she was thinking dirty, but it was nice to be alone with Sharpay. You never know if something might happen, right?

"This is my room," Sharpay smiled, leading her into a pink room, full of posters for different musicals, but there were a few of Jesse McCartney and also Jessica Alba too, "I figured we could share the bed – it's huge, but if not, I'll find something for you to sleep on."

"The bed is fine." Taylor said, throwing her bag on the floor, as she swirled around, taking in Sharpay's room, "This is tight. Nothing like I expected, but good."

"Well…" Sharpay said, "I do have a girly room, but that's me! And I love it. Though it would be cool if the walls were white. Maybe one of them pink or something."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed, sitting down on the bed, "So? What do you wanna do? It's too early to eat!"

"Well, we could just watch some TV, sit around and talk or whatever you want to?" Sharpay shrugged, but then an idea hit her, "We should go shopping!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the bed, "And then.. I could buy you a gift for our… _one_ day anniversary."

Taylor started to giggle, and Sharpay joined her, "Sounds good, you don't have to though. And if you insist; buy me a pack of gum."

"Ah, I have enough money, and if I want to buy you something, I will!" Sharpay said, grabbing her hand to pull her off the bed, "Let's go down there. We can try on clothes and grab an ice cream. We have nothing better to do."

"I'm not dressed for the mall!" Taylor whined, looking down at herself. Her plain shorts and t-shirt weren't exactly mall-clothes.

"Me neither," Sharpay replied, gesturing to her own outfit, "But for once I don't care. I just want to have fun with you. Please Tay?" she begged, sticking her lower lip out in a pouty face.

"Yeah, alright…" Taylor gave in, taking her hand, as Sharpay grabbed her purse, "Is this how this relationship is gonna work?" she questioned as they made their way down the stairs, "You sticking that lip out and me giving in?"

"Yes, pretty much!" Sharpay replied.

Taylor giggled, and they went outside, closed the door, and hopped into Sharpay's convertible, heading for the mall.

**-- Sharpay – Taylor – Sharpay – Taylor --**

"Oh! Oh, look at that dress, it's gorgeous!" Sharpay exclaimed, excitingly jumping up and down, while pointing at a red dress displayed in a shop window, "Oh, I have so gotta try that one on sometime! Not today though, 'cause I still need to buy you a gift!"

"You don't have to, Shar," Taylor giggled, excited by the thought nonetheless, her parents weren't the richest people, and with three kids, they didn't have much money to clothes and such, "Really."

"But I want to…" Sharpay said, sticking her lower lip out again, "I need to. Please? I could buy you a bracelet, or a necklace! Or a ring!?"

"Yeah, okay then," Taylor gave in, and Sharpay immediately grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the most expensive jewellery store in the mall, in town actually. They made their way inside, and looked around, admiring the beautiful jewelleries.

"Oh…" Sharpay said, as her eyes fell on a necklace with a heart pendant, which was a light pink colour, "This one is beautiful, what do you think it is for a stone? It's really expensive."

"I don't know," Taylor said, "It looks good, isn't that all that matters?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said, eyeing her girlfriend, "Do you like it?"

"Well of course!" Taylor exclaimed, "It's like.. the most beautifullest thing in here! And _I_ have never owned something like that!"

Sharpay shot her head towards the store manager, and snapped her fingers, "Tom, I would like this one for my girlfriend, please?"

Taylor's eyes widened, as the guy named Tom opened the safety glass box and pulled the necklace out. She looked at Sharpay, questions floating in her brown pools, "You don't have to do this, Sharpay." She said, "It's too much."

"No," Sharpay said, squeezing her hand tight, "It's not. It's something I do, because I care Taylor, and I want you to know that. You mean everything to me." she walked towards the desk, dragging Taylor with her, because of their linked hands, "Don't wrap it Tom, she'll put it on right this moment."

"Sure, Sharpay," Tom said, handing her the necklace, "You may want to put it on for her? How's Ryan doing – and Derek?"

"They're going out tonight," Sharpay said, walking behind Taylor, who was lifting up her hair, "And they're going strong." She clasped the necklace together, walking around her again, "This is Taylor by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Tom said, "Any friend of Sharpay's is a friend of mine." He paused, "Of course.. Also if you're more than just a friend?"

"Ah, you caught us." Sharpay giggled, "Don't tell my parents though, I haven't quite gotten around to do that."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Tom said, squeezing her to him in a hug, "If my brother and that wife of his are cool about Ryan, then they're cool about you too." He looked at the necklace, "I'll add this to the store bill. I guess your father is gonna pay someday?"

"Someday," Sharpay replied, grabbing Taylor's hand, "But I'll see you later, uncle Tom, say hi to aunt Tanya too. And Isabella."

"Have a good night." Tom replied.

Sharpay and Taylor waved as they made their way out of the store, stopping by a bench, where they sat down, leaning against each other. They would be heading home soon, but they needed a moment to relax.

"That was my super-cool uncle." Sharpay whispered, smiling at Taylor.

"I figured," Taylor replied, "Thanks for the necklace. I wish I could give you something too."

"Don't worry," Sharpay replied, "You being you is reward enough."

Taylor smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, hoping no one was watching. At least no one they knew, "Let's go home."

**-- Sharpay – Taylor – Sharpay – Taylor --**

"Do you want to watch Jessica Alba again?" Sharpay asked, shooting her a smile, "If you can stand to watch me drool, of course."

"I think I can handle that," Taylor smiled, sitting down on Sharpay's bed, "'Cause I'll be drooling too, y'know? And I brought 'Honey' unless you have another one."

"I have 'Into the Blue'," Sharpay smiled, fixing the DVD out of her shelf, "If we finish this, then we can watch 'Honey' again?", she turned around and plopped the DVD into the player, pressing play.

"Yeah, more Jessica!" Taylor squealed, "I love her… she has the greatest body, I wish I looked like her."

"Don't wish that." Sharpay said, lying down on her stomach to be able to watch the movie better, "You have a great body, Tay. I love it. You look great."

"Really?" Taylor asked, arching her eyebrow, "I think I'm kinda chubby."

"That's what's cute." Sharpay said, "That's one of the reasons I love you. That you're yourself… You're just Taylor McKessie."

"Aaw…" Taylor said, looking at the blonde girl, "You're so sweet. Wait a second-" she remembered back, "You LOVE me?"

"Yeah, Tay…" Sharpay whispered, rolling onto her back so she could look at the black haired beauty, "I have for a long time. I just used to watch you everyday, and even though I didn't know you, I couldn't help it. I love you."

"Ah," Taylor said, "I love you too, Sharpay… How can I not? You're so wonderful!" she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sharpay's lips. Sharpay kissed her back , but the minute Taylor moved to pull away, she placed her hands behind her neck, keeping her there, which caused the girl to fall on top of her.

Sharpay giggled against her lips, and flipped them over, as the movie played across her plasma TV screen. They didn't even pay attention, they just kissed each other, rolling around on the bed. One minute Sharpay was on top, the next minute it was Taylor.

They couldn't even begin to explain what they were feeling. They both knew it was a bit unorthodox, and that it was gonna be hard to pull through, but the feelings they had for each other, overlapped everything else. It didn't matter what other people thought, because they could handle it as long as they had each other. And if their friends supported them, it'd be even better.

Taylor shivered as she felt Sharpay's hand go up her tee, and she started to assault the blonde's neck with her lips, sucking hard on them. Sharpay let out a deep breath, and looked down at Taylor, a smile playing on her lips. Their eyes met, and they locked lips again, their tongues fighting for entrance.

They were so busy kissing each other, and feeling each other up, they didn't even hear the front door go. They fooled around, giggling madly, and therefore, couldn't hear the two pair of feet moving up the stairs. They didn't hear the door to Sharpay's room open either. They were only broken apart, by the sound of Ryan:

"What the HELL?! Sharpay!?"

Sharpay looked up, she was on top of Taylor right now. She quickly jumped off the other girl, her eyes wide. Taylor sat up too, breathing heavily. She awkwardly fixed her clothes, wishing they'd locked the door. This wasn't exactly how they had hoped to break the news to anyone – getting caught in a make-out session.

"Uhm…" Sharpay looked from Ryan to Derek, who was right behind him in the door, to Taylor, who was sitting at the bed, her mouth wide open, "What are you two doing here, Ry?"

"We were gonna do that." Derek exclaimed, chuckling slightly.

Sharpay started giggling, because she just couldn't help it, and Taylor soon followed, making Ryan laugh too. She really loved Derek for his personality. If you were in an awkward silence, you could always count on him to break it off.

"Soo…" Ryan said, as his laughter died down, "Are you two going out?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay said, looking at her 7 minutes older twin, "We are. Sorry I didn't tell you, Ry, but it's pretty new. Tay and I just.. Started dating. Only Troy and Gabriella knows."

"Okay." Ryan smiled, "I hadn't expected you to turn gay, Shar, but it's cool with me, I'm worried about mom and dad."

"Me too," Sharpay admitted, "But I can handle them. As long as I have Tay, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, and Taylor?" Ryan said, smiling at the girl, "Welcome to the family. I think you're gonna have to get used to us. Derek, this is Taylor from our school, she's apparently Sharpay's girlfriend, and Taylor, this is my boyfriend Derek, he goes to West High."

"Hi!" Taylor said, standing up from the bed, to stand next to Sharpay, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Derek replied, nodding slightly.

"So?" Sharpay said, "Who's up for pizza and a movie?"

"I am!" the other three agreed, and then the foursome made their way downstairs to order pizza, and turn on a movie, which was barely watched, because… they had distractions.

* * *

_Another chapter finished. The next one will be the last. Please leave a comment? _


	5. Part 5

_Thanks for the reviews, guys. Here is the last part of my story._

_**Disclaimer;** I don't own High School Musical._

* * *

**In Too Deep**

**Part 5.**

Chad looked awful.

That was the first thing Sharpay noticed Monday morning, when she entered East High, waltzing down the hallways. He looked like hell to be exact. Like he'd been dragged out of bed at two in the morning, pushed into the sea, ran over by a truck, and dropped in the dirt. His hair was not as curly as it used to be. His smile was not as bright. His eyes weren't shining, and he looked _unhappy_.

Sharpay felt bad. She wasn't usually one to feel like that, over anything, but she had taken away the guy's girlfriend. Kinda. Sorta. And she was feeling bad. But right now, she couldn't care much, because her head needed to be at other things. She had Taylor to worry about. She wanted to wander down the halls with the black beauty, and she was gonna do it. Even if she had to walk with the other math 'nerds' as well. Not that she considered Taylor as a nerd, it was just the people she socialized with.

Homeroom was just finished, so she went to her pink locker, finding her books for first period. They had science first, and if she was lucky, their teacher had graded their papers. She couldn't wait to see if Taylor's help had gotten an A or at least a B+.

She turned around as she felt a presence behind her. She came face to face with Troy, who shot her a short smile. "Gabriella and Taylor are on their way to science. Gabby texted me and said we should go ahead an wait for them."

"Goodie!" Sharpay smiled, closing her locker, and turned down the hall, Troy by her side, "So, what did you do this weekend? Were you out with Gabby?"

"Nah, I…" Troy paused, and breathed in, "I was with Chad, actually. Playing some cheer-up basketball y'know? His girlfriend just dumped him."

Sharpay sighed, "I'm sorry, and for once I actually mean it. I feel awful. But I can't help it, Troy… I think it's the way you feel about Gabriella, that's the way I feel about Tay."

"I know," Troy simply replied, "Gabriella went on and on about it yesterday when we were speaking on the phone. Apparently she had just come home from Taylor's place. _She_ spent the night at your house Friday, right? Well, Taylor told her just about everything, from the make out sessions, to her meeting with Derek. She really do love you, Sharpay. Gabby says she's never been happier."

"Neither have I…." Sharpay sighed, getting a dreamy look in her eyes, "And to think about it, it's already first period, and I haven't been bitchy towards anyone, that's progress."

"I like the new Sharpay." Troy just told her, sitting down in his seat.

Sharpay took a seat too, waiting for Taylor to get there. She wondered what was gonna happen with Chad and Taylor. It would, obviously, be very uncomfortable sitting next to each other like that. She stared at the door, waiting for the two girls to come in, and when they finally did, her face lit up by the sight of a very gorgeous Taylor.

Her eyes went wide, when she watched Gabriella sit down in Taylor's seat, and Taylor took the one Gabriella usually sat in. She turned to Taylor, opening her mouth to ask what was up, but the other girl beat her to it:

"We switched. Gabriella offered so I wouldn't have to sit next to Chad, and even better, this seat is next to you."

"That's sweet!" Sharpay said, a huge smile coming onto her face, "And good morning by the way."

"Good morning to you too.." Taylor smirked, and then she leaned in a placed a gently kiss on Sharpay's lips, not caring if anyone saw them or anything. They just wanted to tell everybody, because that way they could be themselves.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Troy mumbled from behind them, "No PDA!"

"Sorry," they chorused, turning around to find a very shocked Chad Danforth, "Oh hi, Chad."

"What…" He looked from Taylor to Sharpay and then back to Taylor again, his eyes wide, "What the hell was that?"

"Oh that?" Taylor asked, casually opening her science book, "Yeah, I'm dating Sharpay now. Could you go to your own seat? Gabriella and I switched."

"But if you're dating Sharpay, then you're like.. lesbians?" Chad stated, crossing his arms.

"No kidding, Sherlock." Sharpay said, leaning back in her chair, locking eyes with the afro boy. She saw the hurt in his eyes, and quickly decided that she shouldn't be mean to him. She was the one who stole his other half, it wasn't the other way around, "For what it's worth though.." she begun, swallowing hard, "I'm sorry, Chad. I didn't mean for this to happen, but I couldn't help it. And I want us to try and be friends. I'm dating Tay, who's best friends with Gabriella, who's dating Troy, who's your best friend. It's a straight line, we're gonna have to see more to each other. If you can handle that."

"Chad man," Troy said, from behind them, "She really is sorry. And she's not a bitch. She's actually pretty cool. Give her a chance once you're over Taylor or something."

"And I'm sorry too, Chad." Taylor replied, thinking that one had to be there too. She owned him an apology as well.

"Fine," Chad replied, taking his seat next to Gabriella, "But I'm not happy about this. And I'm shocked too."

"That's cool, I guess." Taylor mumbled, shooting him a small smile. Then she turned back to Sharpay, her smile getting bigger, "So, excited about your homework?"

"Oh yeah," Sharpay replied, nodding like crazy, "I think you might have helped me get an A for the first time in science."

"No, we didn't do the conclusion." Taylor reminded her, flicking her forehead with a finger.

"Oh, I was about to," Sharpay said, narrowing her eyes in on her girlfriend, "But it wasn't good enough for you!"

"Telling Mr. Sindal that I have a nice ass is not gonna give you a good grade, girl!"

"Oh please," Sharpay scoffed, "How did you know I was gonna write that anyway?"

"You were getting to '…a nice pair...' when I stopped you, so I assumed you were gonna finish that one!?"

"How does 'ass' fit in there?" Sharpay questioned, tapping her heel against the floor, looking mad in a playful manner, "Jeez," She mumbled, when Taylor didn't answer, "And you call yourself the smart one."

"Just close your mouth, Shar." Taylor decided, and just then the bell was heard, and people started storming into the class. A few had been there, and heard the conversation between the four people, and was now busy passing on the rumour on their cell phones and whatever, so during lunch, it would be out to the whole school, which really, didn't bother the Shaylor that much.

**-- Sharpay – Taylor – Sharpay – Taylor --**

The bell rang, signalling the end of their science class. Sharpay threw her pencil on the table, stretching her arm, while Taylor had to finish the thing she was doing, she couldn't just stop in the middle of it, now could she?

"No offence, Tay," Sharpay said, grabbing her books, "But you're working too much."

"And you're working too little." Taylor just said, slapping her book close, "But that's okay too." She stood up and grabbed Sharpay's hand, "Now c'mon! We have drama class."

"How could I forget?" Sharpay exclaimed, "That's like my favourite class!"

Taylor giggled, and the two girls made their down the hall, entering the auditorium. They took two seats next to each other, and two seconds later, Ryan joined them, taking the seat next to Taylor.

"Hi Ry!" Sharpay giggled.

"Hey…" Ryan replied, "I just got the weirdest message from Derek. He said for me and Sharpay to go to the park at 7 o'clock tonight." He locked eyes with Sharpay, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No, he didn't tell me."

"That's because I'm supposed to send you a message later when school is out." Taylor said, looking at the twins, "You see, D and I have a surprise for you two. Our 'other halves'" she finished, using air quotes.

"Ooh…" Sharpay smiled, getting a soft expression on her face, "That's so sweet! You're partnering up with Derek to do something nice for me, you must really like me!" she let out a giggle, "Anyway, what is it?"

"Can't say." Taylor replied, "You have to wait and see, sweets."

"I guess I can do that." Sharpay mumbled, letting out a deep breath.

"Gosh!" Gabriella said, sitting down next to Sharpay, Troy and Chad right behind her, "I was so worried we weren't gonna make it on time! I was so not up for detention this afternoon, it's like gah – I have plans, and then Troy said-"

"Gabriella!?" Sharpay cut her off, placing a hand on her arm, "Chill, okay? Darbus is not even here yet."

Gabriella's eyes widened, as she realized she had been rambling again, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"You do tend to ramble, Gabby." Troy laughed, hugging his girlfriend close, "But we love you anyways." He turned to the other guys, "So, where are you doing after school?"

"Double dating, apparently." Sharpay said, leaning back in her chair.

"Double dating with who?" Gabriella asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ryan and Derek." Taylor said, "D is like the coolest guy ever. He's so random, and so funny. You would love him Gabby, you too Chad, seriously."

"So you're gay too?" Chad just asked, turning to look at Ryan.

"Yeah," Ryan said, "But that wasn't such a surprise was it? Look at what I'm wearing, seriously."

"Yeah, okay." Chad mumbled.

"Hey Chad?" Sharpay said, chewing her gum in a relaxing kinda way, "If you want to come tonight… I have to perfect girl for you. Troyella could come too, and we could double-double date?"

"Troyella?" Troy questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Shaylor." Sharpay just told him, motioning for Taylor and herself.

"I guess D and I could rearrange some things so all of us could go." Taylor mumbled, locking eyes with Chad, "If you guys want to?"

"We're there." Gabriella smiled, and then they all turned to look at Chad, expectations written across their faces.

"I'll be there too." He then mumbled.

**-- Sharpay – Taylor – Sharpay – Taylor --**

Sharpay made her way across the path, holding on to Ryan's hand excitingly. Isabella was trailing behind them, dressed in a simple outfit of shorts and a top, along with snickers. She wasn't really the dress up type, and Sharpay suspected that that might be a good thing with Chad. She was a very sweet girl though, and she had the looks too.

"Is this guy cute?" Isabella asked, catching up with them.

"My girlfriend used to date him, she has good taste." Sharpay replied, "Or ask Ryan, he's the one who likes guys."

"Yes, he is cute." Ryan replied, "Not my style, but he is cute. Don't worry, Bella, you'll like him. Sharpay knows how to set people up."

"Honestly.." Sharpay said, "I just wanted to make him feel better, Bella. I thought you might want to be his comfort whore."

"Hey!" Isabella exclaimed, slapping her cousin on her arm, "That's not very nice, Shar!"

"I'm kidding, okay? Jeez, calm down girl!" Sharpay exclaimed, as a cute little setting showed in front of them. It was like a little restaurant, with food and everything, "Do we have the best boyfriend and girlfriend or what!?" she asked Ryan, her eyes lightening up.

She started to run across the grass, to where Taylor was waiting, and jumped into her arms, showering her face with kisses. Taylor caught her lips, and let out a giggle, as the two girls caught up since they last saw each other after school.

"I missed you!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I missed you too!" Sharpay said, "I can't believe you and Derek did all this! Is the other's here yet?"

"Yup, they're picking up some stuff in Derek's car!" Taylor said, "So, who's this girl you brought to keep Chad entertained?" she questioned, looking at Isabella.

"That's my cousin, Isabella." Sharpay said, "Remember Tom? From the jewellery store? It's his daughter, Taylor, Isabella. Isabella, Taylor."

The two girls shook hands, and the other 4 came from the cars, food in their hands. They put it on the table, and everyone went to greet each other, and Sharpay was happy when she saw Chad and Isabella immediately talking about basketball.

After their dinner, which was quite romantic, but also fun since everyone was there, and they were having it in a park, beneath the stars on a blanket, Taylor grabbed Sharpay's hand and they strolled away from the other couples, and stopped by the sea, where they sat down, close to each other, Taylor's head resting on Sharpay's shoulder.

"This is a nice evening." Sharpay whispered, playing with Taylor's hand, which was still linked to hers.

"Yes, and dinner was good. Chad and Isabella are hitting it off." Taylor replied, "That's so good, Chad's moving on already, that way we can all be friends you know? They were cool with Derek too. Does Isabella go to West High also?"

"Yes, actually, she's in the same homeroom as Derek. They're a year older." Sharpay told her, kissing the back of Taylor's hand, "But let's not talk about that right now. Let's talk about us."

"Us?" Taylor questioned, moving her head away from Sharpay's shoulder, to be able to look at the blonde girl, "What about us?"

"We're great." Sharpay giggled, but then she turned serious, as she placed a hand on Taylor's cheek, "There was nothing to be afraid of Tay, everybody at school was cool with it. They didn't say a thing."

"The only thing left is our parents." Taylor replied, smiling at the girl she loved so much, "But it doesn't matter. I love you, Sharpay. And we'll figure this out, even if my parents disapproves of this relationship, I will not give you up."

"I won't give you up either, Tay." Sharpay whispered, rubbing her thumb gently across her cheek, "You mean too much to me, you're too special."

"I know." Taylor smiled, slowly leaning in to kiss the petite blonde in front of her. She caught her lips in a kiss, parting them almost immediately for her tongue to fight with hers. She let it wander around her mouth, placing her hands on her shoulders. Sharpay's hands wound around her waist, and she leaned back, taking the black beauty with her.

"I love you, Tay." She whispered, between kisses, as she trailed her hand beneath Taylor's shirt, stroking her skin.

"I love you too." Taylor said, looking down at the blonde girl from where she was lying, above her. "I'm so glad all this happened. I'm glad you were flunking science."

"Hey!" Sharpay exclaimed, smacking her girlfriend on the arm, "That was kinda mean! I'm rubbing off on you!"

"It's the truth!" Taylor whined, getting off of her.

"Yeah, but you could have wrapped it up so it wouldn't hurt that much!" Sharpay argued, sitting up to look down at Taylor,

"Oh, I'm sorry," Taylor replied, and then when Sharpay didn't know what to say back to that, they just looked at each other, falling into a comfortable silence. Sharpay's eyes were glistening with a happy spark, and Taylor had a dumb smile across her face. Sharpay was just about to lean in again, when Gabriella's voice was heard across the moonlit park:

"Shar? Tay!? We're leaving now, wanna go!?"

"Yeah!" Sharpay yelled back, getting up, "Be right there, Gabby!" she took Taylor's hand, and helped her up, "Let's go, Tay." She smiled.

"Right behind you, babe." Taylor replied, and then they liked hands and rushed across the ground, getting ready to have fun with their friends.

_Passion, Is our passion, In the moonlight...  
– Alphabeat. _

* * *

_That's it guys, the end of this story. Please leave me one last review. _


End file.
